iKnow It's Tough
by kiss it bro
Summary: Set right after iLove You. Sam and Freddie really do break up- but what next? My first ever fanfic. Rated for language and lemons later. SEDDIE. Crad. I suck at summaries. Check it out to know what it's about.
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

**My first ever Fanfic. Hope you like it! This is the only kids show I watch on TV. Told in kind of a He Said, She Said thing. Please R&R. SEDDIE.**

~Sam~

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Freddie and I came out of the elevator.

"I love you, Sam," he said.

I wanted to scream, "Then why are you breaking up with me?" But instead I simply said, "I love you, too."

He looked at his watch. "We have until 12:00. Let's break-up then."

I almost shouted with delight, but then controlled myself, and nodded, stepping back into the elevator.

His hand went to my face and cupped it, kissing me. Soon his tongue was fighting its way into my mouth. He ran it over my teeth and beat off my tongue with it. I moaned against his mouth. He took his other hand and ran his fingers through my hair.

His hand pulled from my hair to push me against the wall, and to flip the kill switch on the elevator. The lights went out, and his hand returned to the position of running through my hair. My hands gently ran up under his shirt. I felt his 6-pack. For a nerd, Freddie had been working out a lot lately. (More than I can say for his former Train Club buddies.)

Freddie decided he wanted a little taste of me too, and the hand that was cupping my face soon cupped my breast above my shirt.

I was in heaven.

Before I knew it, Freddie's watch beeped. He grunted and pulled away from the kiss. I moaned, but not in a way that meant it felt good.

I groaned, "Freddie… Does it have to stop?"

He stood there for a moment, "You heard what Carly said. We're not really in love, we're just trying to piece together a relationship that just shouldn't belong."

I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood.

I nodded slowly.

Normally I couldn't keep my mouth shut, but right now I felt that if I opened my mouth, tears would fall out.

"Okay," he said guffly, "Then it's settled."

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

I reached up and pecked him on the lips.

"Good-bye," I whispered.

"Bye. See you tomorrow."

I leaned into his chest, and a tear trickled down my cheek.

~Freddie~

I really hated to admit it, but what Carly said was true. We were just trying to piece together a relationship that didn't belong together.

I took the stairs to go to my apartment, trying to avoid Sam, who probably took the elevator.

We both had to deal with the pain of telling Carly, and seeing each other tomorrow. I hated to see her. It made tears spring to my eyes.

Sam might've thought that I couldn't feel that tear that came out of her eye, but I did.

It almost brought tears to my eyes.

I thought back to the moment where we were standing there in the elevator when my watch beeped. Her hands had been up my shirt, through my hair, and all over my back. My hands were running through her hair and cupping her breast over shirt.

I had been happy there.

I was just going to have to get over the thought that we weren't meant for each other.

When I opened the door to my apartment, my mother was there waiting for me.

"FREDWARD BENSON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? IT'S PAST 12'O'CLOCK!" She yelled.

I sighed. "I broke up with Sam, Mom."

I looked at her and I saw relief wash over her eyes.

At least one person was happy about this whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2: To Make Matters Worse

**Yay! I'm so happy! 3 positive comments. That's good for less than one week up! I'll try to post every week maybe one or two chapters, depends on how my little brain works.**

**Chapter 2. To Make Matters Worse...**

~Sam~

UGH. Today we were shooting iCarly. I don't even want to look at the nub... or Carly.

I mean, isn't she kinda the reason this whole thing happened?

I walked into Bushwell, and Lewbert yelled at me.

"Why do _you _keep coming here?" he whined.

"Screw you!' I shouted at him.

He groaned and went back to inspecting and inspecting at his wart in his little mirror. God, that wart was huge!

When I got up to Carly's, I let myself in. Their door was never locked.

"Hey," I said, trying to fake a smile.

Carly smiled at me warmly and waved. I wanted to strangle her and go, "FUCK THIS. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!".

But instead I waved back.

Freddie was already there messing with something on his PearPhone.

God, he was so hot. He had on a blue t-shirt that was a little tight, so it could show off his muscles. He paired it with khaki knee length shorts. His outfit looked a little nerdy, but in a good way. The sexy way.

I just wanted to go over there and... nevermind.

Freddie looked up and cleared his throat.

"Uh...I'm gonna go upstairs and uh... do uh... something..."

Carly smiled at him. "Okay!"

I watched as he hurridly climbed the stairs to the studio.

Carly turned to me. "What is up with him today? He seems... off. Did you two have a fight or something?"

Carly Shay, you have no fucking clue.

During the broadcast, I could barely stand to look at Freddie, which made it kind of difficult to host a web show. I just wanted to look at him the whole time, but I also tried to avoid him as much as possible.

I snapped back to reality.

"And remember kids...!" Carly said.

"Wash your llamas!" I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Drink your soup!" Carly laughed.

"And hug a hobo!" we said together.

"And always remember to tune into..."

"iCarly!" we shouted holding our final poses.

"And... we're off," Freddie said.

I groaned. "I'm hungry. I'm going downstairs." I opened the door and walked out.

~Freddie~

"Ummm... Carly? Can you look at some of these videos for next weeks broadcast?" I asked Carly.

She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. "Can't I just go downstairs and look at them?" she whined.

"No... Um... I installed something in my laptop that makes it have a higher resolution monitor and I hooked up a..."

"Okay, okay!" she cut me off, "Don't get all geeky on me!" she sighed and started looking at videos.

I went over to the elevator and pushed the button so the elevator would come.

Sam was downstairs watching Girly Cow and eating ham. She had gotten a leg somehow, and she was chewing off of it. I could tell she wasn't paying much attention to the TV because the volume was muted and she was staring at the screen blankly.

"Hey," I spoke.

I swear she must've jumped a couple inches in the air. She turned and glared at me.

"Shit, nub! You scared the crap outta me!" she snapped at me.

"Jeez." I retreated, "I'll just go then..."

"No!" she cried suddenly. "Don't leave... tell me what you were going to say!"

I opened my mouth to say _God, Sam! I miss you sooo much! My life doesn't fucking feel the same without you! I want to get back together with you!_

Instead I said, "You know, Sam, you're taking this really hard. I mean, I know Im not the first guy to break up with you. Pete cheated on you for fucks sake! Please don't act like I'm the first one to ever break up with you."

Sam stood up and glared at me.

"Sam. I don't think you're getting my point. There are other fish in the sea. I'm just one." I spoke softer.

She walked right up to me and stuck her pointer finger in my face.

"You!" Sam growled, "Cannot be the judge of my relationships!" She took the hand she was using to point at me, and she slapped me across the face with it. Then she stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Carly took that moment to walk down the stairs.

"Hmmm... Is Sam in a bad mood today? Are you two fighting?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Huh. You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3: It Ain't Getting Better

**Hey all my short list of readers! I'm gonna mix up the format a little- not much! Don't be worried, but a little! Remember to Read, review, and Tell Friends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, it would be a Seddie world.**

**Chapter 3: It Ain't Getting Better**

~Sam~

Who the FUCK does Freddie think he is to tell me that there are ''other fish in the sea''?

Doesn't he know that he's the first ''fish'' I've ever really liked? Like for real? I thought our relationship was like, ''it''. I guess not.

I went out of the Bushwell after telling Lewbert to get laid. (He told me to bug off.)

It was raining outside.

Great. That is just sooo great.

I groaned loudly. I started walking the two miles to my house. I stopped at a random hot dog stand because I was hungry, and food helps me think.

About half-way through my hot dog, I really started to think.

I started to think about Freddie and I. We were doing great. We hadnt really fought before we broke up, for about two weeks. I hadn't hit or abused him in anyway! Not for weeks! And we were cool after he found out that I sabotoged his test results. It was before we started going out!

I thought about how hot he looked when he was wearing shirts that showed off his muscles that he was developing at the gym. I groaned when I thought about that. He always let me feel his muscles when we were kissing. He always would run his hands through my hair, over my breasts, squeezing my ass...

I broke down crying on the side of the road, the rain pouring on my face. I was thankful that the rain was there to wash out the tears. Sam Puckett never cried. Sam Puckett never showed any signs of weakness.

Except for a couple times. Like the time I almost died. But this was different. This was worse pain that that. Almost dying, than coming back was like relief crying. This was just crying. Bawling, actually.

My anger, my disappointment, my sadness, and all my other pent up emotions spilled out of my eyes as tears. It had been a while since I cried last. And then I probably only cried for about five minutes. Today was different. I think I cried for about 30 minutes, at least. I broke down crying on the side of the road. People were staring, but I didn't care. I was just trying to make myself feel better by vrying my eyes out.

When I thought I was done crying, I walked the rest of the way home. It wasn't terribly far home, now.

At home, I decided to check to see how red and swollen my eyes were. I groaned when I checked the mirror. My eyes looked so bloodshot. They weren't pink like normal when they were tired or normal shit like that. They were bright read. There was no visible white in my eyes. They were all red.

I screamed at my reflection in the mirror. "UGH! The one guy who you actually get to love you and care about you, left you! Why are you such a failure?"

I broke down crying again.

It was time to pull out the big guns.

I went to the cabinet in the kitchen and looked for the alcohol. I searched for the strongest stuff I could find- which was vodka, and I started drinking.

Swig by Swig.

~Freddie~

Why did I say those things? Ugh. I can be so stupid sometimes. I really fucked up this things this time. I had officially dug myself into a hole I couldn't get out of.

I was SO screwed.

Why did I ever listen to Carly, anyway? I thought I was cool with the whole peer pressure thing and falling prey to it. I guess not. So much for the lessons at school. I guess it really is hard to resist.

I mean, look where it got me.

No where. Out in the middle.

Lost.

Stupid! I hit my head against the wall and groaned. Why did I have to be so stupid?

I decided I should cool down, so I got out my computer and started messing around, fixing it so it had all the latest downloads.

I started to think about the break up. The little dinky one in the elevator. I was thinking about the part where were making out, my hand on her breast, the other hand on her hip. Her hands were up my shirt, exploring, doing their own thing. We were probably like that for about an hour at least. It was great. We were in Heaven.

I thought about the single tear that fell down her face that night. How it symbolized our entire relationship falling apart. It meant an ending.

I thought about how I'd been a jerk for telling Sam to calm down, that there were other fish in the sea.

I groaned again. Deciding that I had to take my anger out some way, I went to the gym.

I spent about three hours there working out, pushing myself to my limits.

I stood there at a punching bag, going,

"You asshole!"

PUNCH!

"You don't deserve someone like her."

PUNCH!

"She's better than you!"

PUNCH!

That sequence went on until the punching bag had marks on it from my glove.

I groaned and sat down on a bench. Today I was the one at the gym. No one could see me. No one could judge me. No one would give a shit. That was all I cared about right now. My brain couldn't process much else. Or it did and I just didn't want it to. I was a guy. I didn't cry over someone. I got hot and sweaty and hung out with guys... we never cried.

A single tear slid down my cheek as I stood up. I shook my head and quickly swatted the tear away.

I took a shower, changed, and headed home.

I got home, and there was a note on the fridge:

_Dear Fredward,_

_I got called in to work extra tonight at the hospital._

_Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge._

_Love,_

_Mommy_

_P.S. Normal Protocol:_

_ No parties_

_ No alcohol_

_ No rated M movies_

_ No staying up late_

_Love_

It was always the same with my mom.

Suddenly, there was a loud rapping at the door.

I walked over cautiously.

It came again. When I didn't answer, pounding came.

I opened the door to a girl standing and scowling at me.

"Hello, nub," Sam sneered at me.


	4. Chapter 4: Drunk and Hungover

**Hi my little FanFic readers. So even though I'm not as busy as I was a few weeks ago, I'm still like super booked to my head in stuff that I have to do. So updates might not be quite as frequent, but I'll try! Oh! Plus I'm trying to make each chapter a little longer... hopefully it works, In this chapter, there is a little foreshadowing if you catch what I'm trying to say.**

**Chapter 4: Drunk and Hungover**

~Freddie~

Sam was standing there, holding a bottle of vodka. She looked cold and wet, and her eyes were big, red, and bloodshot. She smelled of vodka and she was

swaying as she stood. When she spoke, her words were slurred together.

I looked down at the bottle of vodka. It was almost gone.

"Hello, Sam," I replied calmly.

She scowled at me.

"Sam," I started, "was that bottle full when you started drinking that?"

"Yeah," she sneered. "So what?"

Then she started humming So What by P!nk.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"What?" she snapped.

"Sam, you're drunk. Stop it. Come here and give me that bottle," I said to her.

"No, Freddie. Haha! I got the bottle and you don't!" she sang. "Freddie, if you want the bottle, you're going to have to take it from me," she slurred. Then she

started to run around the apartment, swinging the bottle around.

I groaned and started to run after her.

She ran around, going in and out of the bathroom, the kitchen, my bedroom, and the living room. Soon, she went into the kitchen, and I watched silently.

But then Sam ran into me and we toppled over onto the ground. When we landed, her back was on the ground and I was laying over top of her.

She giggled.

Sam stopped smiling and gazed into my eyes, daring me to kiss her. Her head even came off the ground a little in anticipation.

I grunted and stood up, giving her a hand to help pull her up. She glared at me, and smacked the hand away.

"Save it, nub," she growled.

I shrugged and looked down. Dammit. The vodka had fallen on the floor next to us and had broken into shards, with alcohol all over the floor. I inhaled, and the

scent of alcohol came flooding into my senses.

"Shit, Sam," I scowled.

"What?" she asked, her eyes getting huge. Her big, beautiful, blue eyes... Shit! Snap out of it Freddie!

"There's broken glass on the floor and the house smells of vodka, now," I growled.

She wrinkled her nose. "It stinks, Fredward."

I rolled my eyes.

"Weren't you the one drinking it religiously, just now?" I asked her.

She growled at me.

"Don't remind me."

She went over to the couch and sat down.

"Freddie?"

"Hmmm?" I asked as I walked over and started to clean the glass off the floor.

"I... Uh..." she stammered.

"What, Sam?" I asked again.

"Nevermind," she huffed.

I was to the point where I was scraping pieces of glass from off the floor. After I finished that, I got my mom's mop out. Sam silently watched me as I put the mop

up and got out some Aerosol. Sam watched me intently.

Or so I thought. When I turned around, she was gone.

I put a hand on my head and sighed.

"Sam!" I started calling." Sam? Where are you?"

I searched the kitchen and was relatively close to the bathroom when I heard a giggle. It was coming from my room. I walked to the door and slowly pushed it

open. Sam was standing there with my underwear drawer open, holding up a pair of my boxers.

"Ooh! Freddie wears boxers. You know, I always thought you'd be a whitey tightey boy!" she slurred.

"Sam!" I shouted. "Get out of my room! You don't belong in here!" I walked over to her and grabbed my boxers out of her hands and shoved them back into the

drawer, and shoved her out of my room.

Sam was a little pissed off by what I had just done and was clenching and unclenching her fists.

"You shouldn't have done that, nub," she hissed.

"So what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"You really want that answer, Freddork?" she sneered.

~Sam~

I was incredibly drunk. I had no idea what I was doing. I just know I was doing it.

I was standing up to Freddie.

And I was drunk out of m mind.

This probably wouldn't end well.

"Answer me!" I yelled at him.

He didn't even flinch. "Sam, no," he said, calmly. His eyes were narrowed at me.

I sneered even more. "Did you even miss me?" I growled.

He didn't answer.

"I. Said. Did. You. Miss. Me?" I slurred again.

He didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME, NUB!" I yelled.

When he didn't answer me again, I spit in his face and turned around to walk out the door.

I stopped short and turned on my heel to face him again.

"Fuck you. I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I screamed.

I walked out the door and slammed it. (I'd been getting pretty good at that...) Before he had a chance to say anything.

I walked across the hallway and let myself into Carly's. Well... I picked the lock- I guess that counts as letting myself in, right? I rolled my eyed as Carly was sitting

there, groping her boyfriend, Collin. I walked into her kitchen and grabbed myself some ham. Then I tromped upstairs to her room. I groaned as I finished off my

ham and crawled into her bed.

Soon, I fell asleep. Drifting off to wonderful dreams of him.

I snapped awake to the sound of Carly's voice.

"Sam! Why are you laying in my bed?" she yelled.

I groaned. Massively drunk led to massively hungover.

"Carly! Shut up!" I moaned. Then I had to run to the bathroom to puked in her toilet. Carly snickered. I got back up and crawled back in her bed.

"Why'd you drink so much?" she whined. "You promised you wouldn't get drunk anymore!"

"Shut up," I hissed again.

"Remember the last time you got drunk, Sam? You almost made out with Spencer!" she informed me.

"Ugh, Carly!" I reached up for a throw pillow. When I successfully found one, I threw it at her. "Don't remind me of that!"

"Then don't get drunk," she said matter-of-factly.

"Easy for you to say, Miss Perfect."

"Thanks!" she grinned. "I try."

I pulled the covers Carly had pulled down from my head, back up over my head.

"Turn off the light, Carly!"

"Sam! Get out of my bed!" she yelled at me.

"Give me one good reason," I said stubbornly, still laying there, half asleep.

"Um, maybe because it is 11'o'clock and I want to go to sleep. There, is that a good enough reason for you?" she pouted.

"No," I groaned, but rolled over.

She crawled into the bed.

"Good night, Sam."

"Mrmmph," I said.

There was a pause.

"Sam?"

"Hrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmph."

"Did you and Freddie break-up?"

I didn't answer.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Carls. We Did. He doesn't want me anymore."

She paused before before speaking.

"Mhmmmm," I sighed.

"Sam..." she started.

"Hrm?" I waited for her to respond, thinking about how Freddie and I were just trying to put our relationship together. It wasn't just there.

"What I said... the other day..." she spoke thinking.

"Yeah, Carly?" I asked.

"Nevermind. Go to sleep. We have school tomorrow. Good night."

"Goorf nit."

A lonely tear dripped for her apology that never came. That was right before I got up and puked in the toilet again.

**Author's Note: Hey my readers- seddieconnection and Seddielover101202... Wow a short list... Oh well. I'll write a couple more chapters and if I get more reviews, I'll continue...**


	5. Chapter 5: Freddie's Revenge

**Hey! Not much to say about this chapter except that Freddie can get a little snarky and out of character. Maybe just a little. Not a lot though. Don't worry. Seddie really starts coming out next chapter! Be excited!**

**Chapter 5: Freddie's Revenge**

~Sam~

Ugh. I was still massively hungover. Every move I made, my body ached all over. If I moved my arm, my head, my leg, and anything else that could hurt, did. Any sound made my drums pound in my head. And light? It made my eyes and brain hurt so bad I wanted to rip them out of my head.

I opened my eyes and heard a soft knocking at the door. Carly peeked her head in my door.

"Sam? Are you awake?" she asked tentatively.

I sat up slowly.

"Every… thing… hurts…" I groaned.

She sighed. "I realize you had a tough break up with Freddie and everything, but maybe you shouldn't have drank so much."

"Now you're telling me," I huffed before getting up and running to the bathroom to retch.

I came back and wiped the back of my mouth. Carly wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"C'mon," she urged. "Get ready. We're meeting friends at the mall later today. I'll make you some coffee while you change and get ready."

When I nodded in agreement, she jumped up onto the bed and hugged me. "Cool!" she yelled.

"Carly! Headache!" I hissed.

"Oh, yeah! Right!" she said quieter. Then she put a finger over her mouth in the 'shh' motion.

I layed down as she left the room, trying to piece together the events that led me to this moment. I remember getting the bottle of vodka out of the cabinet. I remember walking to Freddie's, drunk and angry. I remember him being concerned about me being drunk. Sweet Freddie, so caring. I remember us toppling over on the kitchen floor, me leaning up, wanting him to kiss me. Then I remember him getting up and being mad at me for dropping the vodka bottle. I remember hem being mad, but cleaning it up off the floor, me scared to death.

But after that, everything was fuzzy. I didn't remember anything. Everything was black.

I tossed Carly's blanket aside and went over to her revolving closet. When Carly's room was redone after the fire, Freddie had programmed a special place in her closet just for my clothes, since I often wtayed at her apartment. I typed in the words "Sam's Closet" and my clothes swiveled to face me. I picked out an outfit and went to take a shower.

When I came back down stairs, Carly smiled and picked up her purse.

"Spencer!" she yelled.

"Shit, Carly!" I hissed.

"Oh! Right," she nodded before heading around to Spencer's room to tell him that we were leaving.

Wendy, Patrice, Shelby Marx, and Tasha met us at the mall.

Shelby smiled. "Hey! I got the day off today and I thought I'd come hang out with you guys!" she said as she hugged Carly.

Wendy, Tasha, and Patrice waved and also said hello.

"So where does everyone want to go first?" Shelby asked, "I want to make this time good. I rarely get the day off."

"Let's go to Kelly's Korner. I have money that is burning a hole in my pocket," Carly whined.

Everyone agreed. Kelly's Korner was a girly store, full of lip gloss and hair accessories and make-up. It was pretty gross, but I agreed anyway.

We walked around a bit and shopped. Wendy spoke.

"So Sam, I heard you broke up with Freddie..." Wendy said to me.

"Yeah," I spoke, softly

"Mkay."

We went to Build-A-Bra next, and everyone got a bra for themselves except me, who got one for the iCarly skit.

After Build-A-Bra, we all sat down for some food, and talked.

"I love Gibby and all, but I needed some thime apart from him today," she Tasha told us.

"Yeah, me too. Except not the whole Gibby thing. The time apart thing," Shelby agreed.

"Well, I just wanted to get away for a little while," Patrice said.

"And talk with my girlfriends," Wendy said staring straight at me. She was kind of giving me the creeps.

Carly stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Wendy exclaimed, "One more stop."

Wendy stood up and threw her trash away, and led us to a Pear Technology Store.

"Why are we here?" Carly asked Wendy.

"I needed to see if someone was here," Wendy explained. She eyed the room carefully, scanning every little crevice. Her eyes lit up as she found what she was looking for.

"Sam?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You said you broke up with Freddie, right?"

"Uh-huh. Why do you care?" I responded.

"Because of this," she told me with a smile on her face.

Wendy crossed the room hurridly and started a conversation with someone. She was laughing and flirting, making everything she was doing super obvious. I wanted to scoff and roll my eyes.

Until the person turned around.

It was Freddie.

~Freddie~

I had decided to go to the Pear Technology Plus Store to see if they had any updates for anything I had, or if they had something I didn't have.

What I didn't expect was to see Sam, Carly, Wendy, Patrice, Shelby, and Tasha there. Why woud they be at a technology store?

I went quickly to the back of the store, but they found me anyway. I would've expected Sam to come over to me first. Instead, Wendy did. Plus, she started talking to me.

"Hey, Freddie," she cooed.

"Hi, Wendy. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard you broke up with Sam," she said, "I'm really sorry."

I shrugged. So _that's _why she came over here. I thought about the previous night when Sam had told me she hated me. No. She FUCKING hated me.

I guess I could play this out well. Maybe even get it played out great.

"Yeah, it's too bad, you know?" I asked sadly.

Wendy stepped closer to me. "Are you okay?" she asked me sweetly.

"Yeah... It's just that I'm so lonely," I sighed heavily.

Wendy smiled, "Is there anyway I could help you?"

I stole a glance a Sam, who was standing there, completely dumbfounded.

"There is Wendy," I said biting my lip, "You could come over to my place and help me get through this."

Wendy nodded, maybe a little too eagerly.

I held my arm out for her, and she took it as we walked towards the group.

"Tasha," Wendy smiled.

"Mhm?" Tasha asked.

"I don't need a ride home. I found one. Oh, and Sam?" she said as she turned towards Sam, "Thanks. For everything. Really. I'm greatful"

I swear Sam would've punched Wendy in the nose if we weren't at the mall. Sam's scowl was very apparent right now.

"Let's go, Wendy," I said to her. She giggled as I led her out of the store.

I think I could feel Sam's glare bore into me as we left the store.

Wendy giggled as I led her into my apartment. Thankfully, my mom wasn't home. She might've had a cow for having a girl over.

I dropped the apartment keys in the little bowl by the door as I led her in.

"Wendy?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Freddie?" she answered.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"You're such the gentleman, Freddie. Yes, I would... Um... Do you have Wahoo Punch?"

"Yep. One Wahoo Punch coming up," I said, going to the fridge to get a Wahoo Punch for her and some iced tea for me.

I sat down on the couch in our living room, and Wendy followed me, sitting down next to me.

"So Freddie," she spoke first.

"Hmm?"

"How are you coping. Since the break-up and all?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess. Hey, want to watch a movie?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Wendy shrugged. "Sure," she agreed.

I got up and popped a chick flick, from my mom's secret stash, into the DVD player.

In the movie, the main girl got drunk and started taking coins from a fountain of love, which made guys fall in love with her. (So unrealistic.) The entire dumb chick flick was about her trying to return the coins to the men.

I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, I woke up and someone was getting married. Wendy seemed to be enjoying it though. She had her head all leaned up against my shoulder.

Wendy smiled, "Wasn't that a good movie?"

I nodded, still a little sleepy. She sat up and stretched.

Then she did something that was totally unexpected. Her lips came crashing down on mine.

Wendy was kissing me.

My eyes opened. Her eyes were closed and she was really into this kiss.

I grunted and pulled away.

"Wendy..." I started.

"Shh, Freddie," she continued, leaning back in to kiss me again.

I stopped her. "Wendy, I can't do this. I guess I'm still not one hundred percent ready to move on yet."

She shrugged.

"Whatever," she said.

"I'm sorry, Wendy," I apoligized.

"No problem. But you will regret this one day," she said matter-of-factly.

I stood up and helped her up, leading her to the door. I opened the door and she stood on her toes to kiss me on the cheek.

"Good-bye, Freddie," she said as she left.

"Bye, Wendy," I replied shutting the door behind her.

I still could not stop thinking about Sam as she left.

**Authors Note:**** I'm really excited to get onto my e-mail and see so many people adding me to their lists! Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6: Making Up and Making Out

**Hey! Sorry I didn't get chapters up last week. Or the week before that... I was seriously busy.**

**Anyway! It's finally coming out this week. Thanks to everyone for being so patient! It's some serious Seddie time!**

**Chapter 6: Making Up and Making Out**

~Sam~

"We watched a movie, and get this..." Wendy paused. She was telling us about her night, on Saturday, with Freddie, "He let me rest my head on his shoulder!"

If we weren't sitting at the lunch table, I would've punched her. Right in the nose. I might've even broken her nose, if I hit hard enough. But we were sitting at the lunch table and my mom threatened me if I got juvy again.

Carly and Patrice squealed.

"I can't believe Freddie let you watch When In Rome! I love that movie!" Carly gushed. She had some dreamy look on her face that made me want to puke.

"Totally! And your head on his shoulder? So sweet. I would kill for a guy like that," Patrice sighed. She had the same dreamy look on her face that Carly had.

I wonder if I had that same look on my face when I was dating Freddie...

Ich.

I scowled as I thought about love and mushy gushy stuff like when I was with Freddie.

How could I have been all fucking mushy like that? Gross.

Wendy went on with her little story.

"And then... get this!" She paused and her eyes lit up like little lights. "He kissed me!" she exclaimed happily.

She sat back in her seat, holding a hand over her heart, a lovesick expression on her face.

Wait? My Freddie? Tried to _kiss _Wendy? How could he? You know, there is such thing as common courtesy. Like how about waiting after you break up with someone to go out with another person.

Who was Freddie turning into? Watching chick flicks, head-leaning on, kissing first? Who was he, now?

I tried smiling and giggling along with the other girls. They seemed to buy it; they weren't asking me any questions.

"My boyfriend, Collin, doesn't even do that!" Carly sighed.

All three girls sighed at the same time. I decided to follow suit, sighing really loudly. All the while thinking about how I was going to rip Freddie's head off.

"Spencer! We're home!" Carly called as we entered her apartment.

We dropped our bags on the floor. Carly sat down and grabbed some food from the kitchen.

"Isn't Freddie sweet to Wendy?" Carly said.

"Yeah. The nub is real sweet," I scowled.

Carly glared at me. "Sam, just because Freddie broke up with you, it doesn't mean you have to be mean to Wendy!" Carly scolded me. I rolled my eyes.

Spencer came from his room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, grinny," Carly greeted.

"Hey Carly. Hey Carly's friend who doesn't seem to go home." Spencer answered.

"Hola!" I waved.

"How are my fellow Earthlings?" Spencer asked.

Carly said fine at the same time I groaned.

"Soooo... bad and good. Hmmmm..." he shrugged and grabbed something off the coffee table. "You guys be good. I'm going out with Socko to go biking!" Spencer waved as he flew out the door.

A few moments later, Freddie came knocking and entering. "Howdy do!" he called.

Carly waved and I grunted.

"How was your day?" Carly smiled at him, "I heard Saturday was good!" she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Freddie's face turned bright red. "Uh..." he stammered.

"Yeah, Freddie. How was Wendy? I hear you did everything short of actually doing her, nub," I growled.

I must've crossed the line because Freddie crossed the room to where I was standing in about two steps, and he got in my face.

"I didn't even get close to 'doing' Wendy," he sneered, "You exaggerate."

"Oh, do I, Fredwina?" I asked innocently. "Carly tell us what Wendy told us today at the lunch today at the lunch table."

Carly, totally, extremely, uncomfortable with the whole situation, screeched and retreated upstairs to her room. I rolled my eyes.

"Carly, you're such a pussy!" I called to her.

"Aah! I hate that word! Panties!" she called back downstairs.

"Pussy!"

"Panties!"

I groaned and turned back to Freddie.

"Today at lunch, Wendy told us that you let her lean against your shoulder. You both watched a chick flick. Oh! And get this, _you _kissed _her_," I sneered, "This isn't you. This isn't the Freddie I..." I trailed off.

"You what Sam?" he growled in my face.

"Nothing," I said, looking away.

"Why do you care?" he asked. "Oh. For your information, she leaned her head on my shoulder while I was asleep watching some random chick flick I got out of her secret stash of chick flicks. I didn't care! Fuck, Sam! What happened to not believing everything you hear? Plus, she kissed me first. I didn't get a chance to say 'no'. But I did when she tried to kiss me again. Then she left. I didn't do anything, Samantha Puckett! Why do you care?" Freddie was yelling in my face at this point in his talk.

"Why do _I _care? Why do I _care_?" I yelled back.

"Yeah, Sam! Why do you care? Don't you remember the night you came to my house, drunk? Huh? Do you?" he bellowed.

I swallowed. "Most of it," I said trying to sound confident, even though I was no where near it. In fact, I was scared as hell, "Up until the part after I was scared to death as you cleaned up the broken Vodka bottle."

"Well," he said through gritted teeth, "You escaped to my room. And when I found you, you were going through my fucking underwear drawer. When I tried to get you out, you wouldn't have it. You got angry at me, demanding me to answer one of your dumb questions. Then you asked if I missed you."

"Well... do you?" I asked, quietly, biting my lip.

Freddie went on without even acknowledging that I had spoke, "When I didn't answer, you got super mad. You opened the door, exited, then came back, screaming how you hated me. No. You _fucking _hated me. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time: why do you care, Sam?"

~Freddie~

Sam looked at me like she was really scared. She was biting her lip so hard I bet it was bleeding. Her eyes were big and wide.

Suddenly, Sam got a fire in her eyes. She straightened up her posture and glared at me.

"Don't you realize it now, nub?" she asked. "You should've always realized it."

"No, Sam! I don't fucking understand. I want to hear what you have to say," I growled.

Sam took one step closer to me, and I swear she was going to slap me in the face.

But instead, she kissed me passionately on the lips. It didn't take me long to figure out what she was doing. And when I realized, I slid my tongue through my lips, asking for hers. She granted access, letting my tongue slip into her mouth. She moaned. Sam slid her hands up my shirt, feeling around at my abs. My mouth detached from her lips and traveled down to her neck, sucking on it. I nipped at it, and she moaned, "Freddie". I quickly replaced my teeth with my tongue and she shivered.

"God, Freddie. That feels so good..." she trailed off.

I moved my lips down even more, nipping and sucking at her collarbone. Then my mouth came off suddenly and she made a sound like she was disapointed. That was quickly replaced with a moan as my lips came crashing down on her lips.

After a few minutes, she pulled away.

"Freddie, I love you. I never stopped," Sam said, "I hope you realize now why I care so much about the whole Wendy situation."

I nodded and twitched. God, it was so fucking hot when she said 'I love you'.

"I love you, too, Sam."

She giggled.

"What?" I asked.

Sam just giggled some more.

"What, Sam?"

Her eyes trailed down to the little bulge in my pants.

I groaned and started thinking unpleasant thoughts. Sam watched in amazement as the bulge went down. Her eyes widened before she attacking me again, sucking on my ear. My knees buckled.

"Oh, Sam," I growled. I guess my ears were sensitive. But not in a bad way sensitive. More of like a feels bad but so good at the same time. My head felt a little woozy as she continued to suck and nip on my ear.

"I love you..." I groaned.

Sam grunted, "I love me, too, nub."

I pulled away, glaring at her. She smirked and rolled her eyes. Her arms went around the back of my head.

"I love you, too, Fredward. I always have," she sighed before kissing me again.

Carly came down the stairs and screeched when she saw us kissing.

"Ugh!" she said in disgust.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I thought Freddie was going out with Wendy," she recoiled and scrunched up her nose, "I'm confused."

Sam grinned, "Wendy was lying to us. She was the one groping Freddie. Not the other way around. Freddie was mistreated."

I smiled as she leaned against me.

"Oh. Ugh. Why didn't Wendy just admit anything?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. That _bitch_," Sam scowled.

"Sam!" I growled, "It's not her fault." I thought about that, then shrugged. "Okay. Maybe it _is _her fault, but maybe she just didn't want to admit..."

"that she got REJECTED!" Sam finished for me.

"Sam! Maybe she just is embarrassed to tell the truth," I told her.

"Well. I still think she's a bitch," she growled.

Carly and I rolled our eyes. "Okay! I'm caught up! I'm going out with Collin tonight. I only have a little bit of time to prepare for my date. Ach! I only have four hours!" Carly started spazzing out a little.

"Chill out, Carly. It's four hours. What could go wrong?" Sam reasoned.

I nodded, "I agree with Sam."

"You don't get it guys! He's coming over here, tonight..." Carly egged us on while Sam and I stared at her with blank stares.

"To have a romantic dinner for two..." Carly urged.

More blank stares from Sam and I.

"Guys! How obvious do I have to get? I plan on losing my virginity tonight!" Carly yelled.

"Ohhh," I said.

"Ooooh! Carly's doing the nasty, tonight!" Sam called and jumped up onto the coffee table, making humping motion with her hips.

Carly wrinkled her nose again, and I grabbed Sam's hand, pulling her off of the coffee table.

"Sam, that's embarrassing for Carly," I explained as Carly hid her face in her hands. She groaned in disgust.

Sam shrugged. "That's why you guys love me!" I laughed.

"No, Sam. I love you for other, too. I mean you're really good at some other things," I smiled.

"Like what?" she pouted.

"Like this," I said roughly. I grabbed her hips and pulled her in towards me, kissing her fiercely on the lips. She moaned a little bit and I pulled back. She glared at me for pulling back.

Carly groaned, "PDA! Jesus. I might lose my freaking virginity tonight and you two are going at it like animals."

Sam's face lit up. "Let's go out tonight, Freddie. I'll get dressed up and you can too. It'll be a date!" She clapped her hands together.

"Okay, Sam. Go get ready with Carly." Sam nodded and smiled all sexily at me. I had to sit down or my knees might've buckled too much.

Carly emerged a couple hours later, wearing a little black dress. It had one strap over one shoulder and was tight fitting, but modestly tight-fitting. It showed off her curves nicely.

"You look great, Carly. Really," I told her.

Sam came down the steps next and my jaw dropped, almost completely off. The dress was red and it was super tight, showing off her amazing ass and breasts. It had one sleeve that went to the elbow. The sleeve had holes with remnants of fabric tied together in bows.

"Wow, Sam. You look fucking sexy!" I exclaimed.

"I know I do. So lets ditch this place so Carly can get her nasty on," Sam said, humping the air again.

"Gross!" Carly yelled.

"Okay. Let's leave so Carly can make passionate love to her boyfriend, Collin, letting him deflower her..."

"SAM!"


	7. Chapter 7: Finding a Geek for Carly

**I haven't updated in a a while because I am LOADED with stuff to do. Christmas is a coming! Which means lots of programs. I have decided to break the chapters down so there are more updates. I write a lot faster than I type!**

**Chapter 7: Finding a Geek for Carly**

~Sam~

Carly had just broken up with her boyfriend, Collin. She was crying hysterically, eating ice cream, and making me watch pointless chick-flicks. Though I sometimes enjoyed these movies. Carly and I threw popcorn at the screen, yelling at the characters as if they could hear us.

Collin had broken up with Carly right after dinner, while they were kissing. Freddie and I had come home a little earlier than expected, so we retreated to the studio to make out. (We didn't dare go to Freddie's. His mom would have killed me.) This somehow turned into eavesdropping on Carly and Collin's conversation. It went like this:

Carly and Collin were were making out. Then they stopped, and Collin said, "Carly, I gotta tell you something."

"What?" she replied breathlessly.

"Carly..."

"Shh..." she replied putting her finger on his mouth, then quickly replacing it with her own mouth.

"But Carly..."

"Collin... I love you..."

"CARLY! I'M GAY!" he forced out.

Yeah. Poor Carls. Planning on losing your v-card... then finding out the guy is gay.

No wonder Carly has issues sometimes. I don't think I could blame her.

After Collin told her he was gay, she took it pretty well. She smiled, (Freddie and I were peering in on their conversation.) and offered him a doggy bag for his leftovers. He smiled politely and apologized. She waved it off, but her face looked stricken. They hugged, awkwardly, and he left. As soon as he left, though, she groaned really loudly and sat down on the futon. I signaled for Freddie to leave once I was downstairs with Carly, consoling her. He nodded, and I snuck downstairs. Carly was sobbing when I sat down beside her.

"Carly, are you okay?" I asked, instantly regretting the question.

Carly made a sound that was like a mix between a groan and a sob. Except a lot louder.

"Okay. Bad question. I get it. Soo... Umm..." I stammered.

"Aww!" she wailed. Her head found my shoulder. I grimaced, not knowing what to do. I tried patting her on the head, but she sobbed even harder.

"Oh, Carly!" I comforted her. "Carly, it's okay! Life will be okay, honestly."

She detached herself from my shoulder and stared at me, trying to smile a little bit.

"You really mean it?" Carly asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I do, Shay," I smiled at her.

Carly smiled before crying again. I held my arms out open and she leaned in.

"Sam! I loved him! Or at least I think I did. I was really ready to lose my virginity to him," she huffed.

"I know Carly. I know," I said to her.

So that's how we ended up sitting here watching Grey's Anatomy yelling at Patrick Dempsey, laughing at the people when they broke up, and yelling names like "hoe" and "whore" whenever people hooked up. It satisfied Carly, so I put up with it.

Soon we fell asleep on the futon.

I woke up when Freddie knocked at the door and came into the apartment. Carly's head was on my lap. I gently picked it up and set it on a pillo, sliding out from underneath her.

When that was successfully done, I got up to kiss him. He walked towards me, grinning. When I was in reach, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me in towards him. I tilted my head to kiss him. Soon his tongue was inside my mouth and I groaned a little bit.

We made out for a couple of minutes before I pulled away and put on a sexy smirk.

"Freddie, will you cook? I'm hungry"

He rolled his eyes and I gave him a sexy look again. I stood on my toes to whisper in his ear.

"Please, Freddie? I love you."

I was so close to him right then I could feel him twitch. Freddie groaned and headed towards the kitchen.

Freddie finished with the bacon and eggs he was cooking and laid down three plates: one for me, one for himself, and one for Carly, if she ever got up.

I finished first. I got up and walked behind Freddie.

"Thanks, Freddie. I really enjoyed that," I said, sexily. "How can I ever repay you? Well, how about this?"

I started nibbling and sucking on his ear and he moaned.

We were interrupted by the sound of Carly waking up. She yawned and stretched. She half-grinned at us.

"Hey. Good morning," I said, smiling. Freddie just waved.

"Morning. Oh!" she exclaimed standing up and looking at the breakfast on the table. "Looks yummy. Thanks for cooking."

Freddie smiled, "Anytime."

Carly was about half-way through her food when she started crying.

"Oh, Carly!" I cried going over to her, trying desperately to comfort her. She just wailed. I stood up and grabbed Freddie's hand, pulling him into the living room.

"Freddie! We need to help make Carly feel better. Hmm... What should we do?"

"Buy her jewelry? Ow, Sam!" he exclaimed when I slapped him on the chest.

"I mean like give her a special day then set her up on a blind date," I explained to him.

"Ohh... Now I get it. But who?" Man. Even though Freddie was a nerd and everything, he still had his blonde moments just like the rest of us.

"I don't know," I hissed at him.

There was a knock at the door. Brad, the intern we had just hired for iCarly, walked in. Freddie and I looked at each other and our faces lit up. We then turned our focus towards Brad.

Brad looked at us, while we were just staring at him.

"What?" he asked while we stared blankly, "Did I do something? Do I have something in my teeth?"

**Authors Note: I'm excited for the next chapter, which I am currently typing. Love to my FanFic readers! -Fashunbug**


	8. Chapter 8: Beauty and the Geek

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter. It's kinda long compared to my others but... I like it! Please Read and Review! Love ya guys(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does. He's awesome.**

**Chapter 8: Beauty and the Geek**

~Carly~

Sam and Freddie were treating me to a special day. But they wouldn't tell me what I was going to get. Urgh. This was so frustrating.

Had woke me up the next morning, the day after the had made me breakfast. Sam got me in the shower, dressed, fed, and out the door. I climbed into her car and we drove away to an untold location. Sam made me close my eyes. I felt the car come stop. She got out and came to my side to open the door for me. She helped me out and led me inside.

"Welcome!" came a voice in front of me.

"A reservation for Carly Shay and Sam Puckett," Sam told the receptionist.

"Yes ma'am," the receptionist squeaked before getting up and scuttling away. "Follow me," she said happily.

Sam led me to wherever we were going.

"Miss Shay's and Miss Puckett's 10:00 appointment is in this room. Enjoy!"

"Thanks," Sam replied. She opened the door. "Okay, Carly. You have arrived. Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and was stunned to find that I was in a spa.

"Sam! Oh my God! How can you afford this? Oh my God! This is so amazing!" I gushed.

"Don't worry about money. Freddie and I just don't want to see you so sad anymore. We have a whole day planned out for you," she explained.

"Oh my goodness! You guys are too kind! Really. You don't have to do this!" I exclaimed.

"Jesus, Carly. Freddie and I want to. We don't like you moping around the apartment any more than you do. Trust me," she told me.

There came a knocking at the door. Sam and I turned around to see a masseuse walk in.

"You ladies will put on these robes." The masseuse dropped some robes on the table.

I nodded and she left so we could change. Sam and I quickly stripped, then put on the robes. They were so soft and silky. I rubbed the fabric on my face.

"This is so soft!" I said, dumbly.

"Yep," Sam smiled. "The best ones they have!" she told me.

I felt obliged to run over to her and hug her. Sam grunted.

"Carly. Really, this is nothing," she repeated.

"I know, but this is just so kind of you!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Shay. Now get in your seat," she scolded.

I nodded fervently and happily sat down on the table. Soon, the masseuse came back in and brought a friend.

"Good morning, Miss Shay. Miss Puckett." She bowed to me then to Sam. "Today you will be receiving massages and facials." My jaw dropped. I thought we were just going to have a massage. Sam just smirked at me.

We were in the middle of our facial. The avocado cream was cool and refreshing. Two cucumbers had been placed over my eyes, one was sliding off.

"Sam?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Thanks. Again. For everything."

"Oh, don't thank me yet. This is just the beginning."

And it was. After we got done with the spa, Sam took me shopping. Like on a shopping spree, with lots of money. And lots of clothes. And lots of trying on things. We were shopping for clothes when I realized something.

"Sam? You hate girly stuff. Like shopping and spa-ish stuff." I said very generally.

"Oh. I get something out of this too, don't worry, Carly," Sam said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh."

We were almost done when she dragged me into one more store. "For me," she smiled, with that same mischievous glint in her eye. She walked back out of the store and headed back to her apartment.

"Well. That was a fun day!" I said once we were inside the apartment. "Wow. It's already 7'o'clock. Time to eat?"

"No. Come on. I have one more thing for you today." Sam grinned and pulled something out of a bag. "Here," she said, shoving it under my nose. "Put this on."

I shrugged and went to the bathroom to change. I pulled off my clothes and slipped into the garment. It happened to be a red dress. When I came out of the bathroom, Sam zipped up my dress and showed me what I looked like in the mirror.

I looked stunning. I was in a scarlet red dress that came down right above my knees. It was tight, and showed off my curves, the little ones I had. The dress had a square cut neck with small red sleeves. The fabric was, and appeared, folded. Sam held out a pair of red stilettos that matched the scarlet dress. They had small heels, I'm already tall enough, and open-toed. I slipped them on my feet. Sam pulled out another bag that had a black crop jacket to go on top of my dress.

"Holy cow, Sam! When did you buy all this stuff?" I asked her.

"I tried on all of it, and I bought it when you were browsing through other stuff." She smirked, "I did pretty well, didn't I?"

I nodded. "Well, I better go change, then!" she exclaimed. Sam went across the hall and came back a few minutes later. She looked even better than I did. She wore a little black dress. It had small straps and a V-cut neckline. It was a little shorter than mine, but she paired it with a slightly longer cream trench coat. She wore high black strappy sandals with the ensemble. She looked like a model.

"Freddie's gonna freak if he sees you!" I exclaimed.

"I know," she smiled, "Let's go show him. Let's go out."

I nodded. We grabbed our purses and stepped out of my room. We walked out of the apartment. I went to go knock on Freddie's door to show Sam off to him, but Sam grabbed my hand and led me away.

"But..." I stammered.

"No buts tonight, Carls," she told me.

I opened my mouth in protest but she covered my mouth with her hand and pulled me away.

"Leggo!" she said, pulling me.

"Mmmm-aaay," was the muffled sound that came out of her mouth.

"What?" Sam asked, removing her hand from my mouth.

"I said," I spoke, enunciating, "O... kay!"

Sam nodded. Pushing the button for the elevator.

At the bottom, we stepped out and down the stairs. Lewbert was there.

"Ewww. Look its two little girls all dresses up. Are they going to their tea party?" he teased.

"Lewbert, unless you want this fucking heel to your neck, I suggest you be quiet," Sam threatened.

He made a moaning and groaning noise as we left.

"But, Sam? Where are we going?" I asked again.

"Carly, I said no buts! Unless it's Freddie's butt. Because I rather enjoy that one."

I wrinkled my nose and stuck out my tongue. "I didn't need to know that, thank you very much."

Sam just shrugged, "Just speaking the truth."

"Well the truth could be less... I don't know... uhm..."

"True?"

"Yeah, that."

We looked at each other and started laughing.

Upon arriving, Sam whisked me out of the car and showed me the restaurant.

"Oh. My. God. Sam! This is Chez Shea! This is one of the best and most expensive restaurants in all of Seattle!" I said, flabbergasted.

"I know," she smirked. "C'mon," she said, yanking me inside.

The place was even more glamorous then people said it was. He walls were a crimson red with chandeliers and big windows that let in the moonlight of the full moon. There were white tablecloths and beautiful black chairs. There was no one in the restaurant in less than black tie formal dress. The waiters and waitresses were very nice dressed in white blouses with black dress pants.

"Close that jaw, Carls. You're going to attract flies," Sam teased.

"Sam! This is incredible! I can't believe we're here. At Chez Shea. This place is so fancy!" I exclaimed to Sam. Then I blushed. People were starting to stare because my voice had risen.

"That's why we're dressed like this, dummy," Sam told me, gesturing to our clothes.

"Oh," I said, dumbly.

"Yeah, Carly," Sam said, nodding.

Sam dragged me up to the podium where the hostess was waiting.

"Hi. How may I help you? Do you have reservations?" the hostess asked.

Sam nodded. "We have reservations. It should be under Benson."

The hostess looked through some papers and smiled at us, "Yes. Of course. Two of the members of your party are already here.

I glanced at Sam. I thought we were just going to say 'hi' to Freddie and eat. Who was the last person? Was it Gibby? If it was Gibby, then why wasn't Tasha with them? Sam made eye-contact with me and had an expression in her eyes that said "calm down."

I shot her a look back that said "what the heck are we doing?"

She glared at me a "I said don't worry."

I huffed a little bit and the hostess stared at me.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly. She just continued to work on you seating. Finally she smiled and said, "Come with me."

The hostess led us through the restaurant. I was very intrigued by all the decorations on the walls. Everything in this little restaurant fit so nicely and looked so perfect.

We arrived at the table and just Freddie was there.

"Here is your table," the hostess smiled and then left.

"But... I thought you said there were two people here..." I stammered, confused.

"What'd I say about buts, Carly?" Sam asked, "Besides He's probably just in the bathroom."

He? So it _was _Gibby.

"Where's Tasha, then?" I asked.

"How should I know? Probably with Gibby," Sam responded.

_In the bathroom?_

Now I was seriously confused.

I sat down, picking up my napkin and placing it in my lap.

"Where is he?" Sam hissed to Freddie. Freddie shrugged.

That's when HE came. I gasped and my jaw dropped. He was gorgeous. Handsome. He was beautiful. And he looked really familiar. He was dressed in a sweater vest with a button up shirt underneath. It made him look super hot, but also really formal. When he spoke. He sounded like an angel.

"Hey, Carly," Brad said, smiling. I almost fainted.

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I hoped everyone had a great day!


End file.
